Soulmate Au
by I believe in nargles too
Summary: Poems and drabbles about your favourite characters.
1. Chapter 2

**I do not own Hunger games (or do I ;)?) Authors note below.**

"PRIMROSE EVERDEEN"

Once, me and Gale were hunting. I saw a beehive that looked mostly abandoned and realised there may be honey inside. Gale tried to stop me but the thought that Prim might get some flavour with the slice of plain bread, which at that time was considered a luxury if we could get some, spurred me to climb the tree. I heard a low buzzing sound which should have been my warning but then I was unexpirenced so I carried on, when the first bee came out I fell onto the ground. The disorientation I felt then is nothing compared to what I feel now. Then, as if helping me, someone behind gives me a small shove and I can think clearly again.

"I VOLENTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I yell, madly thinking I wouldn't be loud enough. I run up but when I get half way I feel a tugging at my skirt. "You can't go Katniss!" Prim shrieks. I ignore and keep walking, I can't seem weak to the other tributes.

I move onto the stage as calmly as I can. "What's your name then?" Says Effie. I wonder if she gets enjoyment from this. Before I can answer Haymitch comes stumbling on stage. He grabs hold of my face and starts yelling to the cameras incoherently. Is he yelling at the district or the Capitol? How drunk is he? Does he understand what he is yelling? I hope not.

Considerately ruffled Effie forgets to ask my name and goes to call the next one out. A small, selfish part of me hopes for Gale. But who would feed our families if it was?

"PEETA MELLARK!"

Not him. Why him? Memories I tried to repress come pouring back.

My father dying. My mothers world going to black and white. The bread.

A few months after my father had died the small amount of money we had gotten ran out. Me and Prim were starving and my mother was in a sort of unconscious state. I try to forgive her. I haven't. One night I was searching the trash cans to find some thing worth eating. Most seemed to be empty and I was losing hope. When yet another was found to be empty I lay by a tree and, for a lack of a better word cried. I didn't really. I was too exhausted to. When the bakers wife came out and saw me she started yelling at me. I was slowly walking away when I heard a shout and a bang. Peeta came out, looked around and chucked two loaves of slightly burnt bread at me.

That night me and Prim had a feast. The next day I nearly went up to him to say thank you but instead I looked down at the ground and saw a dandelion. That gave me an idea. After school I ran to collect Prim and together we picked about 4 dozen dandelions in the meadow. A few weeks after that I dared step in the woods without my father for the first time.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by the sound of his heavy feet walking up to the stage. This was the first time I had seen him up close in over four years. I wondered what colour his eyes were.

"Now we shake hands!" Effie said. She seemed to end every sentence with an exclamation mark. I slowly put my hand out to his, wanting to get off the stage and out of everyone's eyes. Even Prim and Gale's.

Then something strange happened. Suddenly the world was filled with colour. I nearly stumbled off the stage. I made the mistake of looking at Peeta, his face was filled with confusion and what looked like happiness. I ignored it. By the end of the week one of us, if not both, was bound to be dead.

When I looked at Effie I had to gasp and try not to laugh. She had evidently not found her soulmate as it was almost hard to look at her clothes. I hoped there would be a colour chart on the train. I wonder what each one was called.

Finally we were allowed to walk off the stage. The Peacekeepers marched us to the Justice hall. I had only been once before. As the oldest child it was my duty to pick up the medal. The place was cleaner than most of the district but you could still see the coal trampled into the floor. This gave me some sort of savage pleasure. Even the Capitol run areas were still as bad as the rest.

When Prim came running in I had to try hard not to cry. I had to stay strong for her. Instead I turned to Mother.

"You can't leave again" I say. Mother tries to protest but I go on "You won't starve because Gale will bring you food but you have to look after Prim, promise." She humbly says that she will and I give her my first hug in a good four years.

After they have left Gale comes running in. I try to tell him but I can't. In Less than two weeks it won't matter. "You have to get a bow Catnip." He tells me as if I don't already know. "I'll keep your family fed but you have to try." I don't bother telling him how unlikely the odds of we winning are. He already knows. He gives me a quick pat on the shoulder and then he is gone.

I wasn't expecting any other visitors so when Madge came in it was a surprise. She walks over to me and hands me her pin "It was my aunts." She says. "I want you to have it." I try to tell her I can't but after that she walks out, leaving me bewildered.

Who was her aunt?

 **I really should be working on my SYOT. I'll be doing D5 soon. I suggested that I would be doing a Soulmate AU to a friend (MoonlessGalaxy) and they helped with some of the details. I know there aren't any direct quotes but I've been lending the books to my sister and I couldn't be bothered to check online. Any tips on how to make Katniss more Katniss**?


	2. Hiiiiiii Chap 2

**Hey! Do you remember the Soulmate story I posted. Well as I struggle with continuing I'm turning it into a fic of one shots.**

 **Here's number 2:**

I don't really remember the day Prim died.

I remember the bombs going off,

I remember my agonised shrieks,

and I remember the skies pouring down as if heaven itself was crying for her.

People are telling me it'll get better but it won't. Nothing will get better.

At night I lay in bed waiting for the nightmares. Will it be every dead person I know in front of me or worse.

Finnick

Rue

Mags

Marvel

Cato

Clove

Foxface

and the worst of all:

Prim, Prim Prim.

So young.

But weren't they all?

Coin says she's fighting to free us.

But is she really?

How do we know she isn't fighting for something worse.

Once everything was simple.

But it hasn't been.

Not for a long, long, long time

They say I'm the girl on fire.

But not really.

What was that?

Pretty dresses,

Sparkling crowns,

Is any of it real?

No, No, No

They say I'm the girl on fire.

But I'm not really.

Prim is.

 **I'm working on my SYOT but I have no insperation at this moment so yeah... But I WILL finish. I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

Seneca Crane, Seneca Crane

How to explain,

Seneca Crane

Game maker

Game shaker

Bending a rule

A Capitol fool

A piece in Snow's game

He's now just a name

Seneca Crane, Seneca Crane

I have explained

Seneca Crane


End file.
